blogclan_2fandomcom-20200213-history
The Golden Maze
The Golden Maze Story and Coding by Daisystar Warrior Cat Welcome to The Golden Maze... |-| The Glass Room= My eyes opened sleepily, eyelids drooping as I blinked slowly to clear sleep from my eyes. I couldn't remember what I had been dreaming about, but fleeting images flickered at the edge of my now-clear vision. Those were not as distracting as what was around me, though. The walls were towering, seeming to be made of glass, but the colors of the night sky, with stars swirling along gusts of blue and purple dust. The floor beneath was paws was cold and hard, and as I unsheathed my claws in fear and confusion, I became aware of it's biting cold. I gulped and looked up, searching for an escape route. The ceiling was domed, four walls narrowing to meet in what would be a spike on the outside. The noise was worst. Or better, the lack of noise. Silence. Like a huge gap had opened and swallowed everything, and this was what was left. I strained my ears, stretching them and listening intently. I couldn't even hear my heart. That was when I was really scared... I stopped breathing. For a long time. No heartbeat. I couldn't sense anything to say I was alive, only the thoughts racing in my head. It didn't hurt to hold my breath like this. But it should have. My skin burned beneath my fur, as if trying to make up for the warmth of someone. Not now. I have to get out of here! ''I told myself, chasing the thoughts away with determination, molded from fear and compacted from sadness. "''Welcome." The voice was so sudden that I screeched with agony and shock. My ears pulsed with pain. The voice filled me, echoing through my veins and making my heart skip. "Willowpaw, Goldenpaw, Lupinepaw. You three have been chosen for The Game." "It is time to face your destiny!" That last sentance was the most painful one to hear. Crushing weights seemed to land on my ears, and it felt like someone was biting into my ear-lobes. But it ended just a few moments later. So suddenly, I wasn't even sure that it had happened at all. "Willowpaw, Lupinepaw?!" cried a familiar voice. Painfully so... Every night I had heard that voice. In a world where all I felt was warmth, and I heard was that voice. "Goldenpaw!" I yowled, my eyes brimming with tears as I ran into the center of the room. I yowled and slapped my paws over my eyes as light flooded me. I gasped as something bowled me over, and snapped my eyes over to look up at Goldenpaw and Lupinepaw. Lupinepaw was crying, and Goldenpaw laughing with relief. Lupinepaw pressed her head against my chest. "I'm so glad to see you." I nodded and tried to gulp down the lump of mixed emotions in my throat. I rested my chin on her head, as Goldenpaw gave us a worried look. I wish I could say the same... but... I don't see how this helps... |-| Trial and Error= I shook out my golden fur, gulping nervously as we all edged closer to a newly made ray of golden light. It cut through the cold darkness of the room, warm and swirling with red and gold. It seemed threatening in the gloom. I didn't want to go near that strange, unnerving light, but Willowpaw and Lupinepaw had already agreed that we should go through the crack in the wall that let it through. "Goldenpaw! Come on!" Willowpaw called, her green eyes wide and her gray ears pressed against her head fearfuly. I nodded and padded after her, my stomach lurching as I stepped into the light. Ignore the feeling. You're fine. We walked inside, one by one. Lupinepaw moved inside last. I heard a horrible creaking noise, and then a snap. I jumped and whirled around, only to see a smooth wall made of some kind of stone that looked like opal, but chiseled and polished. I gulped. No way we would be getting back there. "No! We have to get back through!" Lupinepaw cried in fear, backing up against the wall while staring ahead. I looked. All I could see was a beam, painted gold and made of either stone or metal, branching over a gap in the ground. It was huge, at least fifty tail-lengths wide. And twice at deep, at least. I gulped and edged forward. I looked in the gap, and let out a yowl at the dizzying sight beneath me. Water roared and thundered down below, but I could hardly hear it all the way up here. Green and purple sprouts rocketed from the golden sides, reaching toward eachother and half-covering the river. Alligators snapped at them. Flamingos, white instead, hopped on top and cawing victoriously. Countless other things all happened down there at once. I stepped back, my stomach lurching as bile reached my throat. I swallowed. "We can't cross." Willowpaw whispered beside me. I looked at her. I had never seen her more scared. "We have to." I gulped, realizing that we really had no other way out. I shuddered and was shaking as I crept toward that bridge. My claws tried to grip into whatever the ground was made of, but it was too hard. Could it really be golden? I set a paw on it, ignoring how sick and terrified it made me feel. I will finish the rest of this later. :P Category:Fanfiction Category:In progress Category:One-Shot Category:Blogfic